


Always

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When all you do is watch re-runs of the Casey and Brett episodes!

Kelly and Stella were engaged and throwing a party. Everyone except Matt Casey was there from the firehouse. Sylvie Brett was sitting at the table chatting with Joe and Chloe.  
“So, I’ve found a buyer for the apartment. I’ve got 31 days to find somewhere else to pack up and get a new place.” Sylvie said as she took a long sip of her wine. She’d had good memories living with Brian, Joe and Foster. Joe and Chloe offered her a room to stay in for a little while, but she wasn’t going to get in the way of the newlyweds.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Matt Casey standing there smiling down at her. She stood up and hugged him. “Heyyyyy..when did you get here?” Sylvie said as she held onto him for a little while longer. “Just a few minutes ago. Looks crazy in here. Do they really know allll these people?” Matt smirked. He greeted Joe and Chloe and looked over at everyone in the room. Matt was trying not to stare at her. But he was happy to have him near her. Matt put his hand on the small of her back “I’m gonna go grab a beer. Come with me before I get eaten alive by one of Kidd’s friends”  
Sylvie laughed and started following behind Matt, when he reached his hand out for her to take. Please don’t blush. Please don’t blush. She kept saying in her head. 

Kelly caught sight of Matt and headed in his direction. “Matt. You KNOW you’ve got to make a speech right? You ARE the best man?” He held his beer bottle out to clink with Matt. “Kelly, is this you asking me, or telling me? Ha. Of course dude. I’d be honored. But you want me to make a speech now?!” “Yea. You’re the warm up, before my speech. Coz, I’m the main event” Kelly laughed as he held out 5 fingers. “You’ve got 5 minutes”  
Matt looked at Sylvie who was standing right next to him, smirking away. He grabbed two beers and her hand and said. “Oh. Don’t you laugh. You’re helping me with this too” He kept hold of her hand and stopped outside his bedroom. He let go of her hand and opened his door to let her in. “Umm..i” Matt all of a sudden reddened in the cheeks. “Matthew Casey. Are you inviting me in your bedroom to help write a speech about your best friend?” “Yes. It appears that way. We can go in the hall..” Sylvie Playfully pushed him into the room and shut the door. 

When they were in the room, Sylvie headed to his desk and found some papers. On his desks were photos she hadn’t seen before, including Louie. She wasn’t going to mention it, they had no time.  
Matt hadn’t moved from the door and just watched her move around his room. He wanted to savior every minute.  
“OK, we’ve got paper, pens, and now we need the wordsmith..” she looked over at Matt. Her brows furrowed and she stood up taller. “Focus Matthew. You’ve got millions out there. Let’s pretend you are the alderman again. What are you going to say?” 

After a few minutes, Matt had written a speech. Sylvie had sat on the bed watching him mumble some words down that he didn’t utter to her. He got up from his chair and perched on the bed next to her. Their eyes met and lingered a little while.  
“CASEY. It’s time. Where ARE YOU?” Matt stood and held his hand out for Sylvie. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “Thanks for the inspiration.” He grinned. “I didn’t even do anything.” Sylvie looked up at him confused.  
“Yea. You did. More than you realize” Matt held open the door to let her out first and walked out of the room together to head into the kitchen. 

Everyone was listening to Kelly’s speech. Matt’s speech had gone down a great, he felt great doing public speaking. No nerves, no worries. But when he was some with Sylvie in HIS room. His stomach was going nuts. Sylvie had sitting near Stella. “So, what happened in Casey’s room?! You two ran into there..” Kidd laughed as she elbowed Sylvie in the side. Sylvie blushed. “Oh.noooo. He wanted me to help with the speech. Which was weird because I literally didn’t say anything” Stella laughed. “Oh, Brett. Can’t you see. You were his inspiration! You need to tap that already” 

The party was dying down and Sylvie was a little buzzed. Kelly and Stella were sitting with Joe, Chloe and Matt at the kitchen table, whilst Sylvie was clearing up. “Brett. Stop doing that and come sit down” Severide called over to her. Matt immediately stood up and offered his chair to her, she stood and pouted. “Matt. I could have..” he placed his hands on her shoulder and sat her down, before grabbing another chair and sat next to her.  
Matt and Sylvies feet kept brushing into each other’s as they moved around. She would playfully move her foot around on the chair and he purposely put his foot on the bottom of her chair too. She needed to go home. She wanted to have some of Matt’s whiskey and knew if she had one more, she’d be in Trouble. Thankfully, the others had called time and started packing up their drinks. Matt still had some drink left and had spotted her eyeing it up. “Do you want me to pour you a glass?” She smiled. “If I have one more then I’ve got to crash on your sofa. But it smells amazing.”  
“Well that’s settled then” as he shared his glass with her. “I know Severide and Stella won’t mind. I certainly won’t.  
Joe and Chloe left, whilst Kelly and Stella said goodnight. Leaving Matt and Sylvie alone for the first time since the speech writing.  
“Matthew. This whiskey has finished me off. I’m going to have to sleep” She got up and started walking towards him. She put her hands on his thighs as he was sitting and stroked his hair. “YOU are a wonderful person Matthew Casey. Matt looked up at Sylvie, rose up from his chair and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. They were standing inches apart. “Takes one to know one Sylvie Brett. But I have some bad news for you.” Sylvie snapped out of the cloud like bubble she felt she was in, “wait, what’s the bad news?” Matt laughed and touched the side of her Cheek. “The bad news is. The sofa isn’t available. You get the bed. And I’m on the sofa.” “Noooo...I’m NOT doing that”  
“Oh. But you are” and with that Matt scooped Sylvie over his shoulder and carried her to his room.  
He threw her down on the bed, whilst they were both in hysterics. He found himself kneeling over her on his bed and stared into her eyes.  
“Kiss me Matt” Sylvie pleaded. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He kissed her with such a intensity that she let out a squeal. It was almost like fireworks popping inside her head.  
“Not like this” Matt frowned and backed off the bed. “Syl, you’ve no idea what I want to tell you and what I want to do to you. But, this. Right now. I don’t want you to think it’s because of the whiskey or the party. I want you to know 100% that this is something we both want. Not just because we fell into this right now. I want to do this properly. You deserve that at least.  
Sylvie got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.  
“If whiskey is the drink that’s finally asked you to kiss me Matt. We’re gonna need to keep hold of that drink.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, laughed and left the room.  
She sat down on the sofa and grinned under the blanket.  
Oh. My.god. I just kissed Matt Casey!!! And within 10 minutes was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie woke up with a nauseous feeling. Whiskey doesn’t sit well on her stomach, and chasing that drink didn’t help.  
She woke up to a darkened room, and distinctly remembered it wasn’t where she first lay her head. She perched up on her both her arms and realized she was in Matt’s bed. Disappointingly, he wasn’t next to her.  
She quietly opened the door to peak though, where she saw Matt and Stella sitting drinking coffee. Stella heard Sylvie creep out of Matt’s room. “Ahhh. Sleeping Brett has awoken. Come get some coffee girl” Stella mentioned over to her. Matt was drinking his coffee and watched her walk over to the counter. He had cooked breakfast and put a plate in front of her, with some Advil on the side. Sylvie perched on the seat. “Talk quieter. Please. But thanks for the food and the coffee. I obviously got CARRIED AWAY last night.” She peered over her coffee cup directly into Matt’s eyes. “Well. Sev and I are hitting the store before shift. You two kids have fun” Stella left the kitchen to grab Severide, before they both left the apartment. “Matthew Casey. Did you carry me back to your bed last night?” She stood from the stool and walked towards him on the other side of the kitchen island. Matt smirked. “I told you. I had already claimed the sofa. I merely pointed you back in the direction you..” he paused. “Belong”. Sylvie blushed and stepped closer to Matt. “Belong huh?” They were within inches of each other, Matt’s eyes were looking from her eyes to her mouth. Matt took a deep breath, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and reached for her hand. “Sylvie. Will you come out with me to tomorrow after shift? I’m asking you on a date. Because I’d hate to screw things before we’ve even started. And yes. I’d like to think you most certainly do BELONG in my bed, with me. Very soon” Sylvie slowly put her arms behind Matt’s neck and smiled. “I love all of those ideas. And yes. Most definitely I will come out with you tomorrow night” Matt smiled like a Cheshire Cat and whispered “I’m going to kiss you now.” Matt got close to her slowly, taking in every inch of her face, almost drawing in every breath and lingered for the longest time. Almost teasing Sylvie. And after what felt an eternity, Sylvies mouth met his. They’d arrived separately at the Firehouse. Matt was already in his office filling out paperwork. Sylvie had butterflies in her stomach, she was so happy they had taken another step- but she didn’t know how to be at work. They’d agreed to keep it quiet for now, so they could go on a date and would figure out the logistics later. It had turned out that Matt and Sylvie hadn’t had the time to even see each other. The morning was packed with ambo calls. Eventually, after a few hours they was back and Sylvie climbed out.. Matt was standing, waiting to see her. He turned to make sure no one was watching, and stroked her face. He took her hands and led her to the turnout room. She was surprised by his bold move as he leant down and kissed her. Leaning her head against Matt’s chest “I’m exhausted. I don’t know how I can do another 12 hours of this. Is there food. I’m starving” He released her and stood back in place. “Yea, I left you some in the fridge. Figured you’d need it. We don’t have to go out..” Sylvie furrowed her brows and prodded Matt in the stomach. “Don’t you cancel on me. It’s the only thing getting me through this shift” Sylvie smirked.

Matt kissed her forehead and they left the room separately.   
She couldn’t believe how everything was turning out. Her stomach was in knots. 

Chief Bowden was on the floor when he noticed Casey and Brett come out of the room. He inhaled a breath and put his hands on his waist. They hadn’t seen him standing there, as they entered the main building. Chief headed towards the kitchen.   
“Captain Casey. My office. Now”


End file.
